Love sucks
by Infusion d'Iris
Summary: Takes place in episode 22 "Founders Day", with a slight difference, Katherine didn't come back -yet. So now Elena has to deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor the characters in it.

**Author's Note:**Hello, so this is my first fanfiction, I never wrote anything before. The scene takes place in Episode 22 "Founders Day" but in my version Katherine isn't back, so it is the real Elena there.

I also would like to add that I'm French, yes I love English otherwise I wouldn't write in English, but I may make some small mistakes. I will try my best to not make mistakes.

Enjoy

**CHAPTER 1: Regrets**

Damon slightly kissed her on the cheek at first, and then kissed her again, that time on the lips. The kiss lasted about 6 seconds before Jenna opened the door furiously. She looked at Elena with what seemed like disgust and disbelief.

"Hi…" she trailed.

"You should probably come inside" replied Jenna, still shocked by the scene taking place before her.

Damon watched her come inside the house as he stood still, wondering what just happened, he thought he wanted this, this Elena and him together but now that he was heading home and thinking twice about what he had just done. He thought to himself that what he felt was just another bond from the past, it awoke many memories of Katherine back in 1864, just as he thought that he knew he didn't feel anything for Elena, what he felt, if he could feel something was a still glowing ash, a memory of Katherine reincarnated in Elena's body.

He was on the porch of the Salvatore manoir when he thought that if it would have been the witch he was kissing tonight he would have felt something incredibly different and warm as hell.

He ran into Stefan, still overthinking the kiss with Elena, what was he going to think when he finds out? More important, what was he going to do to him? Will he and Elena break up?

To put an end to these emerging thoughts, he decided to pour himself a full glass of Jack Daniels, his favourite beverage, second to blood served willingly, and maybe to bloodcream (**A/N: **blood/icecream , I just saw that on True Blood).

He sat into the couch, turned the TV on to NBC, Saturday Night Live was on, a good way to get loose and forget about the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Pills

**Disclaimer:**I don't own The Vampire Diaries

**Author's Note:**Hey, thanks to all the reviewers so far, it's nice to see how to reacted to the beginning of the story. It was my mistake (beginner mistake) to forget about the note about Katherine and Elena, but finally I find it cool that the 5 people that reviewed thought she was Katherine and were like "how come Damon didn't notice it ?". So thank you everyone!

I also would like to say that this will not be an exclusive Bonnie fiction, I would like to put the other characters in it too. It's about what I think will happen next season.

**CHAPTER 2: Pills**

Elena went inside the house, with a very pissed Jenna. She couldn't believe what she just saw, she thought everything was going on well with Stefan Salvatore in her niece's life.

"So what was all that about?" she inquired.

Elena, still confused, tried to avoid Jenna's question, asking her another one

"Did you make dinner? I haven't eaten since like noon" she said.

"Answer my question young lady! What was that about ? Since when do you sneak around with Damon Salvatore, making out on porches?" she sounded very upset, yet her voice was getting louder and louder, so Elena finally replied.

"He kissed me!" she said annoyed.

"Yeah right but you didn't seem to reject him neither! Now go to your room, it's past one in the morning and you have class tomorrow" she said sharply.

Jenna wasn't very good at the "Mad parent" kind of thing, yet she tried to do her best, but Elena couldn't help smile.

"And take that smile off you face, now".

Elena went upstairs annoyed by all that yelling, she pushed Jeremy's door to check on him before going to bed, she saw him, lying on his bed, fully clothed. For a moment she thought he fell asleep without changing, but then she noticed the pills in his hand.

She started running towards him, all kind of thought coming up to her. She shook him hard, slapped him even, but still he didn't seem to wake.

"Jenna! Jenna, come upstairs now! Jenna it's Jer!" she yelled from the hallway, Jenna came as fast as she could, while Elena was dialing 911 on her cell.

"My brother passed out, he took some pills." she trailed, crying. But the woman at the end of the line was very slow.

"How many pills did he take, miss?" the employee said, exhausted by all those calls.

Elena couldn't believe that this woman was taking her time while her brother was probably dying. "Like the whole freaking thing! Nevermind, we will take him to the hospital ourselves! You should be fired you know!" she yelled.

She hung up the phone and helped Jenna carry Jeremy, when she thought of calling Stefan who will be there in a minute, using his superspeed.

Jenna managed to put Jeremy on his feet, he was now leaning on her, his hand and arms over her shoulders. She asked Elena to hurry up, yes, he was kind of heavy.

"Stefan, can you come right away, Jeremy passed out, we need to get him to the hospital now, we don't know how long he was lying there."

"I am already there" he said, he started going to her house the second he heard the words "Jeremy passed out."

He was upstairs within a second, now Jenna will definitely be suspicious of him.

They were in Jenna's car, Stefan driving, Elena and Jenna in the back seat, they approached the hospital when Jeremy started to cough, he moved and opened his eyes. Jenna noticed it first, "Oh my goodness, he's waking up!" she said.

Elena cried of joy, but still they needed to get him to a hospital, they checked in at the ER registery desk.

Then, the doctors took it from there. Stefan was yet sure he didn't feel a pulse when checking on Jeremy, "that is weird" he thought.

Two days later, Elena stayed home, with everything that happened she didn't need to go to school, hear that she needed to do a paper and all that stuff. She told Stefan on the other hand to go to school, to reassure her friends whom she texted to tell what happened to Jeremy and say that she won't go to school that day.

When he approached the building, he saw Caroline, Bonnie and Matt running towards him, before they could even ask a question he spoke.

"Jeremy is fine, he woke up when we arrived to the hospital, but they are keeping him as a check up."

He could see relief in their eyes and features, then Bonnie asked "How is she dealing with it? Do you think she wants us to come over to console her or that she needs some time alone?"

"Well I think you guys can come over tonight, since he woke up, she's okay, well, okay considering it could have been worse. But she still doesn't get what pushed him to do that."

"Well I think I know… His girlfriend Anna she disappeared.." she said looking at Stefan who understood what she meant by that, she didn't say she was dead because, Matt and Caroline didn't know that people died that night in the Gilbert's old building.

Caroline was better, in fact they released her the day following the car crash, it was like the pain went away by itself, that was also weird.

Matt caught a glimpse of Tyler heading to the building, heads down, looking in a very bad mood, after what happened, Matt didn't talk to him, so it was high time he did it.

They all went inside at the sound of the bell.


	3. Chapter 3 : A punchy day

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries

**Author's Note:**Hey readers, keep on reviewing please, just so I know if you like the story the way it's going, or whatever you think about it, and what you want to see next.

**CHAPTER 3: A punchy day**

The second bell rang when Mr. Saltzman walked into the classroom, looking a bit tired.

"So kids, I had a hell of a weekend so, be cool please and hand me the paper due to today without groaning." He began to call the students names, and one by one they gave their work. Then he reached the letter L.

"Tyler Lockwood" he called, then looked right at him, he knew the kid was bad news, he barely did his homework and pass the tests he gave them.

"I don't have it." Tyler said, clearly annoyed.

Matt looked at him, concerned. Alaric Saltzman was a patient man, but this time, he had gone too far.

"Then go out to detention Tyler." Tyler raised an eye to the teacher looking furious.

"Adam didn't have his paper neither, still you didn't send him to detention!" he said nearly shouting.

He got up, walking towards the teacher, looking like he was going to punch him in the face.

"I do what I want to do and I don't need your permission young man!" Alaric said, Tyler was getting on his nerves.

Tyler approached the teacher, he was now really close to him. "Well, you can say what you want I don't feel like leaving the class now, I can do what I want to as well" he said, shoving his teacher with a force no one had see before.

Bonnie and Matt got up, and went between the two, Bonnie checking on Mr. Saltzman who was now against the blackboard. She went to Tyler, touching his arm and asking him to "calm the hell down". Touching him she felt something awkward, she heard a howling and saw jaws and someone yelling as if he was under torture.

She released him instantly, and she knew Tyler wasn't human, just as Stefan and Damon weren't.

Matt went out with Tyler to have an explanation about what was going on in the class and took advantage of it to ask him about Founders Day's incident.

They were now sitting on a bench outside school. "So are you going to tell me what happened back there? "

"Hum, you know it's because of my mood swings problem…I didn't mean to but he got on my nerves" Tyler said.

"Yeah Ty, but you shove the guy. Just like you beat the hell out of me right after hooking up with my drunken mother", Matt replied, very concerned with his best friend behavior.

"What is it, what's wrong with you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know really, it's like I can't control myself one I started getting mad." Tyler trailed, not proud of himself for a change.

The teenagers were dismissed from class when the bell rang this time announcing the end of classes for the day. Damon was leaning against a car, he didn't care whose it was, he was waiting for the high school students to come out. Then he saw Stefan, it was weird considering he was more than a hundred years old to still go to high school, when Stefan saw his brother, he walked in his direction.

"Hey Damon, what are you doing here? You're not hunting in front of schools now, are you?" Stefan teased him.

"Hello brother, I am here because I have something that I have to tell you".

Damon was still shocked by the events of the weekend, he nearly died, because of Bonnie and also thanks to her he didn't. This weekend made him slightly reconsider things. So Saturday night, while seating in front of a really good show, he decided to put these things behind him, to put the past where it belongs, and to tell his younger brother what happened that night in front of the Gilbert's house.

"On the night of Founders Day, I found myself changed, I kind of realized I liked Mystic Falls, I went to the Gilbert's house and found Jeremy, I told him the bad news about Anna, and we talked for like three minutes, then I left the house. As I left, I ran into Elena, and I kissed her." He said looking serious.

"What? I told you to stay away from her, you moron!" Stefan was now angry and couldn't keep it to himself.

"Let me finish, then Jenna walked on us, and Elena went inside. I left and thought about what I had done, and I realized I didn't do it because I was in love with Elena or something but deep down because she reminded me of Katherine and when I kissed her, I didn't feel anything like I had with Katherine. But now I want to put the past where it's supposed to be, that girl never loved me, and I can't Elena doesn't mean anything to me, I mean she's nice but that's it. I'm sorry Stefan." Damon felt relieved, he managed to tell everything that had been on his heart. Now he could go back to normal and be a jerk.

"Ah, that is a relief, I told you everything I needed to say" Damon said, proud of himself.

"You think you're going to erase it that easily? I don't think so" Stefan shouted, punching him in the face. Damon was caught off guard, and felt a little shaked by the punch. When he recovered from it, Stefan was already gone.

"Well I deserved that." He said smirking as usual.

**Author's Note****: **Guys, I'm going to need your opinion on this fanfiction work, if I get more reviews I may update tonight. I see that people come read this fiction but I have little feedback so I wonder if it's good, so please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebellion

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries

**Author's Note****: **So I'm trying to put things kind of upside down, here, in that story. Well I've got it in my head, now I just need to write it down lol.

**CHAPTER 4: Rebellion**

Jeremy woke up that afternoon at the hospital. His head was hurting so bad, and he felt like his brain was going to explode. So much information went to his senses, he could here the steps in the hallway like it was some music in earphones, he also wanted to throw up because he could smell the hideous food from the cantina they had.

That's when Bonnie came into the room.

"Hello there…" she said looking worried as hell, like something was on her chest.

"Stop shouting please Bonnie, I am right in front of you!" he replied in pain.

"Err, I'm not yelling Jeremy..Are you okay?" she asked, touching his arm.

That's when it hit her, another bad feeling, kind of like the one she had with Stefan.

"What did you take Saturday night?" Bonnie shouted, nervous.

"Please stop yelling in my head! I took a bottle of pills, but then I woke up.." he said disappointed. " Well, you did wake up in the hospital right, after a stomach wash or something, didn't you?"

"No, I woke up in the car.." he said, that answer was now followed by an even more worried look from Bonnie, who took her cell phone out and started dialing Elena's number.

"Hello, I think we might have a problem here, I'm with Jeremy at the hospital, you and Stefan should come right away." She said sharply to Elena, without letting her speak.

Ten minutes later, they were in the hallway, speaking with Bonnie about that major problem they had.

"What? A v-a-m-p-i-r-e?" Elena said not believing what her friend announced her.

"Yeah, Elena, I think she is right, I mean, when I checked on Jer, he had no pulse, and ten minutes later he wakes up, that's how it is when human turn into vampire. But I still can't see how he got vampire blood in his system.." Stefan said, trying to figure it out.

"What are we going to do?" Elena said desperately, she started crying hard and Stefan pulled her in a hug. But still he didn't forget what also happened that night.

"Jeremy, I hate to announce this that directly, but, you're now a vampire.." Bonnie told him, still shocked by him wanting to turn.

"Wait what? I made it? Awesome!" he cried, smiling and nearly jumping on his bed.

"This is not something funny Jeremy Gilbert ! You can hurt people! Lucky you aren't sensible to the sun yet but, soon you will be!" Bonnie said, wanting him to realize what he had done to himself.

" Well that doesn't seem to be a problem since Anna, Damon and Stefan walk, or should I say walked, in the daylight" he said, now remembering what Damon announced him that night..He started to feel tears coming to his eyes and put his face in the pillow.

Bonnie felt even worse, thinking she had killed the girl that night, the girl that her best friend's brother loved so much.

While Bonnie was inside the room, informing Jeremy on his case, Stefan and Elena were now eyeing eachother in silence.

"I know what happened Elena..Weren't you going to tell me one day?" Stefan said very upset.

"What are you talking about ?" Elena didn't want to talk about the kiss before she knew exactly if it was this that he was talking about.

"You kissing my brother on your porch thing, right after you said you loved me, twice." He said, waiting for her reaction.

Elena didn't think Damon would tell his brother of all people, now she was trapped.

"He kissed me" she said simply, "Well you didn't reject him. So I don't know what you want anymore. I think we need a break." He said, right before leaving the hospital at superspeed.

When Bonnie came out the room with Jeremy hold on to her arm because all this noise made him dizzy, she saw Elena sobbing, obviously upset about something.

"I think I need a girls night tonight, I'm going to call Caroline" Elena whispered.

Bonnie simply nodded at the revelation.

That night, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were lying on the floor of Elena's bedroom, drinking vodka, because it was Elena's treat when she was mad and needed to get loose.

"So-so on Founders Day's night, Damon kissed me, and I kissed him back" she finally admitted, with a drunken voice, which sounded like an annoying squealing voice.

"What?" the girls said all at once, "what when through you girl? " Caroline asked confused about Elena's behavior towards whom she said was her dear beloved.

"That's not it, the sneaky bastard confessed to Stefan! So then he confronted me at the hospital, and hold it ladies, told me that he needed a break" Elena practically shouted in her friends' ears.

"Wow, I can't believe Damon did that, that is so not like him to like tell the truth" said Bonnie quite impressed by Damon's change.

"On whose side are you for Christ's sake!" Elena yelled, yes drunken Elena was the sweary kind of girl..

"Hey, calm down Elena, I'm not here to pick sides, you did kiss him back so what do you expect me to tell you? That's Stefan is a jerk for letting you down and that you had every right to kiss Damon? And also, if Damon didn't come clean, I have the feeling you wouldn't have said a word."

With that Bonnie left the house, pretty furious at Elena for always behaving like people should always be on her side, and always agree with her. Well she wasn't this time.

Heading back home, Bonnie ran into Damon who was in company with what seemed like dinner,

"Hey, Bonnie, how are you doing here in the dark?" he said with a cheerful voice, he seemed happy.

"I'm going home Salvatore, and by the way, I don't know what you told Jeremy the other night but he is now on the bloodsucking team! I hope you're proud of yourself." Bonnie snapped, that was harsh.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" he inquired, "he's a vampire?"

"Yes, he is.." Just as she responded, he pushed his meal into the bush, or more like tossed her like a piece of garbage into the bushes that decorated Mystic Falls place.

The girl landed on the floor with a deaf sound, she was probably drunk, still she managed to let out a squeal.

Damon walked Bonnie to her home while they discussed Jeremy's problem, Bonnie also mentioned that she was impressed by the way the events turned out.

" Well thank you Miss Bennett, I guess I'm not as bad as I look" Damon said smirking, as they reached her porch. Bonnie opened the door and walked in.

"Who said you were badlooking?" Bonnie asked, watching him in the eye like she meant what she just said. She didn't let him the time to respond and closed the door.

She left a confused Damon on her door step.


	5. Chapter 5: Look alikes

**Disclaimer ****: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**CHAPTER 5****: Look alikes**

Later that night, Bonnie texted Stefan.

_Hi, Stef, could u give me Damon's phone # please_? she sent, two minutes later she received a new text.

_Yeah, it's 646-222-1*02. Why do u need it anyway? _he sent back.

Bonnie chose not to answer that question because it would lead to a lot of other question from the Salvatore.

Then Bonnie texted Damon, _Would you please help Jeremy with that vampire thing tomorrow Damon? BB. _

_Err, why don't u ask my broody brother Bonnie? _he responded, he was in front of the TV watching a football game when she, with her bloody text, made him miss a goal.

"Dammit ! I miss it!" he yelled, phone in hand.

_Well, Stefan kind of broke up with Elena so…It would b weird if he was the one teachin Jeremy. Plus since you've change that much maybe u could do this favor for me, _Bonnie replied while finishing polishing her nails.

"Ah, that's a good thing, not that I care, but it's good to see Stefan not being at her mercy for once" he said to himself.

_OK, I'll take care of it 2morrow. U know that ur signature BB could stand 4 Bye Biatch, I think it's a bit offensive don't u think? And could u prepare a ring for the guy, u don't want him to died, do u? bring it by 2morrow at 8.30 my place._

Bonnie let out a giggle when she read Damon's text. He wasn't that bad after all, but still.

First thing in the morning, Damon rang at Elena's doorbell. It was Elena who opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she said aggressively. "I need to see Jeremy, we've got business to take care of, you mind?" he responded, on the same tone.

"I won't let you in." she replied, now smiling.

Jeremy went down the stair, he had heard their conversation not purposely but still, he went by Elena, shoving her out of the way.

"Ouch Jeremy! Calm down!" she cried. "Yeah whatever.., come on in Damon" he said.

"Thank you, now I can come as I want but today, you're going out, follow me."

They headed towards his car, it was a vintage, Jeremy was pretty impressed. "So, here take this, you need to feed." He handed him a blood bag fresh from the refrigerator. Jeremy first hesitated but, drank the whole thing in less than 3 minutes.

"Humm, that's good, but a little cold.." Jeremy pointed out. "Don't be difficult would you? I'm helping you because Bonnie asked me to, otherwise I don't know if I would have."

Damon drive to the Manoir, there was low traffic on that side of the town, so he could train Jeremy without anyone seeing.

They went into the house, or should I say, mansion, Stefan was on the couch watching some kind of stupid cartoon with Bonnie.

"Hello brother, Bonnie" Damon said, wondering how long she'd been there with his brother, she seemed happy because she had a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Damon" she said, not paying attention.

Damon sped up, reach her arm and pull her in the corridor. "Ouch that hurts, why did you do that for?" she asked him, pissed off that she couldn't enjoy the TV anymore. She pulled out a whining face, that calm Damon.

"So, I have the ring, well it's more like a necklace, I didn't know what size would fit Jeremy's fingers so…" she said. "Yeah it's okay, thanks." He said still pissed that she wasn't waiting for him to have fun.

"Jeremy, come here, put this around your neck and don't ever take it off, or you'll basically die, drying and falling into pieces of dust." He said with a really serious tone.

They were going out in the garden, when Bonnie came back to Stefan, still laughing at the silly cartoon.

"So you have to learn how to control your ability, right know you can heard very people's conversation, so to let it go you have to concentrate, to block it, like you're impervious to it. It works the same for the emotions, sadness, regrets and all that stuff. You can turn it off like I told you before." Damon told him. "Now let's get to the serious stuff, when you are angry or feeling like you want to drink on someone, it shows, so you've got to be really careful, because your eyes will blacken and your veins will show, and most importantly your fangs will grow, and that's not what you want. You don't want people to discovers what you are because they'll hunt you down" said Damon.

"Let's get to the serious stuff, I'll show you how to speed up!" Damon said cheerfully.

The next day, Bonnie was getting ready for school dancing and singing in her bathroom, "Imma be on the next level, Imma be rocking over that bass treble...Imma taking them pics…OKAY! Imma imma swing it this way !" she raps, shaking her hips like the song said.

Then she went to grab a Pop tart, kissed her Dad goodbye and was off to school.

She met Caroline and Matt sitting and cuddling at a table, "Hey lovebirds, how are you doing? Ready for the French test?" Bonnie asked them, in a good mood.

"Je suis prete, yeah I'm ready" said Caroline smiling. "So have you seen Elena lately?"

"No, and I don't want to, she really pisses me off lately, I can't.." Bonnie couldn't end her sentence as she caught a glimpse at a new guy, dressed all in black, with a leather jacket. He reminded her of someone, but damn, he was sexy as hell she thought.

"Oh my… Isn't this Jeremy ?" she couldn't believe what she saw, which was coming towards her, all the girls of the school were already glaring at him, forgetting what they were doing.

"Hey Bonnie" he said, "I forgot to thank you for the necklace yesterday" he whispered, then he kissed her on the cheek as a thank you gesture. Bonnie could hear every girl gasp when he kissed her. She felt her cheek blush with embarrassment, and yeah, with shyness. "Err, well, that was nothing Jer..." and Jeremy left.

Then the bell rang, cutting her daydreaming off. Caroline, pulled her by the arm when she saw she couldn't move.

What Jeremy didn't know was that Damon was watching his every move, and didn't like what he saw.

The French teacher, Miss Bellefleur, arrived when the second bell rang, Jeremy arrived a minute later, hoping that the teacher will allow him to come in.

Yeah, Miss Bellefleur was kind of strict about the delays, she often sent people to detention for arriving late, but not this time. She looked at Jeremy, and couldn't resist to let him in, it was like he had a love spell on him that made every woman agree with him.

Jeremy though he was a Sophomore, took French 2 because he had relatives from France, see Gilbert is also a French name, so his mother and father insisted on him taking French classes.

He sat next to Bonnie, smiling at her, while she turned her head quickly, not to feel weak. Miss Bellefleur started to hand out the tests.

Bonnie started writing her name and class, she filled out 5 answers when she heard someone call on her, she turned her head to the right. It was Jeremy, he was asking her for the answers, he looked at her right in the eyes, then made a pleading face.

That she couldn't resist and let him see the answers, the thing is that Miss Bellefleur was the one teacher you couldn't fool, she spotted them, exchanging answers so she came directly to them, tearing off their answer sheets. Then she sent them to detention.

Bonnie was clearly upset now, she had revise a full week for that test, which counted double in her final grade. She couldn't believe that she let Jeremy cheat like that.

She checked in into detention, she had been there once but Bonnie was a good student so she wasn't really used to that. She opened a book and started to read. Jeremy on the other hand didn't care about that and didn't check into detention, he just left the school. That's when he spotted Damon, sitting outside.

He walked towards him, and sat on the bench beside him. "Hey my friend, wow I feel good" Jeremy said. He didn't see that Damon was pissed, Damon took him by the throat, "Don't "Hey my friend" me you prick, you think that because you have a brand new leather jacket and an attitude that you can do whatever you want? Well bad news, there is only one Damon, and it's me so back off. And also you going to make up for Bonnie or else I'll put a stake through your heart, like I did it to Lexi." He said, the anger growing in him and at the same time his fangs started to grow. Jeremy wasn't touching the floor anymore, and he barely could breath.

"Okay, okay, let- let go off me." He tried to say with a tough voice.

"What ? I didn't hear you Plus I don't know who you're talking to.." he teased

"Let go, please, Damon" Jeremy said out of breath.

"Ah you see what you can get when you say "please" , that's good, you got to show me a little respect, you know how they say "Respect your elder blablabla" well you should consider it" Damon said finally letting go.

And within a second he was gone. He couldn't admit it out loud but the witch was beginning to grow on him. 

**Author's Note**** : **So I tried to make the chapter longer this time, it's going crescendo lol. I hope you like this one. Please review guys.


	6. Chapter 6 : Cheekbones

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries

**Author's Note: **So now, Jeremy is on the team, and he thinks he can do whatever he wants, well, see how this turns. Also Damon sets his sight on Bonnie..

**CHAPTER 6: Cheekbones**

Later that day, Bonnie went to cheer practice with Caroline, she had to go in the principal's office for cheating to the test. Then he took her off cheerleading for the Saturday game, which he thought was a nice punishment considering she was a very serious student.

"That blows Caro, I can't cheer on Saturday, which doesn't even make me want to practice anymore." Bonnie said with a voice filled with sadness and most of all disappointment.

"Yeah Bonnie I know, I mean, you are the best student at Mystic Falls High School, I can't believe he did that." Caroline added.

Caroline gathered the girls, and explained them the situation, a "ooh" sound was now emerging from the little circle. Bonnie sat on the grass watching the girls warm up.

_That bastard, he didn't even get into detention, and didn't get suspended from anything! _she thought, now concentrating on the boys in the football team, Tyler just scored an essay and was now yelling about how great he was.

And within a second Damon was seating next to Bonnie, "Hey you, so what's up B.? You seem very upset right now." Damon asked her, trying to make contact with Bonnie in any way. "Yeah, why do you care? I've been evicted from cheer this Saturday, because of silly weak me…I'm so mad at Jeremy right now, the guy didn't even excuse himself for getting me caught, plus he didn't even checked into detention, and didn't get any suspension..Pff, life's so unfair.." she trailed, not even noticing that it was Damon she was talking to.

"Yeah, I heard that. Believe me he's gonna pay. One day or another little B. I'm going to make things right again." he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Bonnie now faced him, with a worried look on her face, "You're not going to hurt him are you? I told you that if a drop of blood hitted the ground again I was going to kill you." Bonnie tried to say toughly, which she wasn't really good at.

"First I bet you're going to cheer on Saturday, if not I would be very pissed, because I wouldn't see you move you hips like you do on, wait what was it again?, yeah "Imma be" something like that. Second, I remember you saying "human blood" so…" he said smirking at her, and bending his eyebrows like he always do.

"Are you stalking me Salvatore?" she shouted, now getting up "You perv!" she shouted, now heading to the middle of the field, trying to walk as fast as she could.

"Bye Bye little BB!" Damon shouted, a little too loud though, because every cheerleader was now eyeing him weirdly.

Sitting at the Grill, Elena was sipping a milkshake and eating some French fries alone at a table. Caroline and Matt entered the Grill hand in hand, they walked towards Elena's spot.

"Hey there, what are you doing all alone?" Matt asked her, obviously unaware of the recent events. Caroline shoved him with her elbow ."Hello Elena, mind if we sit with you?" Caroline tried to say in the nicest way.

"Why I am all alone? Well first I got dumped, and second my friends are mad at me." She responded obviously angry.

"I'm not mad at you, only Bonnie is, and this like happens to you all the time! You are going to make up, you'll see". It had now been four days since Bonnie left Elena's house, and they still haven't talked about it.

That's when Bonnie entered the Grill, she spotted Jeremy playing pool in the background, she suddenly turned her head the other way and headed in the direction of Caroline, Matt and..Elena.

"Hey, Bonnie, can we talk?" Elena nearly jumped of her feet. Bonnie sighed, then said " Okay..". They moved away a little. "So Bonnie, I know I wasn't very…well nice and realistic. But now I understand that what I've done was wrong, and also I know that if I want Stefan back I'll have to earn his trust again. I would like to apologize to you Bonnie, you're my best friend, we can stay apart for long..Well I hope we don't " she said, looking sad about the whole thing and what she did to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't respond, and just hugged her, and like that it was over.

Elena and Bonnie got back to the group and they all started to talk. Bonnie ordered a cheeseburger and some fries. Jeremy, who was still playing pool with some random customer, finally approached Bonnie, he put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump off her seat. "What the hack? And what do you want now troublemaker?" she said harshly. At the same moment, Damon entered the Grill, alone which was not a habit of his. He went directly at the bar, a good spot for eavesdropping on people.

"I want to apologize to you, for my behavior in class, I shouldn't have asked you for the answers to the French test." He said.

"Well, that was about time, I went to detention because of you, I got an F because of you, and I got suspended from cheer because of you." She nearly shouted.

"Bonnie, calm down, I hope you can forgive me, you know I get these mood swings and stuff so I didn't want to apologize at first. I'm sorry, I mean it" he now looked like a puppy.

"Forgive you? In your dreams Gilbert, so you can have her like a little puppet?" Damon retorted instead of Bonnie, he was now standing beside her. She turned her head to look at him, really impressed to see him defend her, but he turned his head so she quickly got back to where she was.

"Thanks Damon, but I think I can handle it. Well I would really like to redo the test, so if you can do that maybe we can sort things out." She said with a little smile.

"Okay, Bonnie whatever you want." Jeremy said before leaving the Grill.

Bonnie sat back, now she could eat her food, but she didn't expect Damon to sit beside her too. "What do you think you're doing?" she said trying to be indifferent to Damon, which she really wasn't. "I'm seating with my friends, having a quality time, isn't it Elena?" he teased her, purposely.

"I'm out of here " she responded, she got off her seat, Caroline and Matt doing the same.

"Guess it's just you and me, B. Bon appétit by the way, that's reminds me that I need to make some blood gelato for dessert!" he said cheerfully.

"Ewww, you're disgusting, plus you made all my friends leave!" she said, annoyed.

"You hurt my feelings Bonnie, I thought we were friends now. " he pouted.

Bonnie quickly thought he was cute. But still she was annoyed, so she left the table, and started to leave the Grill.

She was outside the Grill, when a force pull her against the wall. She was so scared she could find her breath. "What the hack Damon? Let me go!" she cried, she slapped his chest.

"Don't act like you don't like me, I know you're attracted to my good looks, and you noticed that I have changed! In a good way. I kind of need a reward don't you think?" he said smiling at her, looking into her emerald eyes.

Bonnie was confused, she didn't like the fact that he was standing so close to her.

He started to lean over, and finally kiss her on the cheek.

In the blink of an eye, he was nowhere to be seen. This time it was Bonnie who was puzzled.

**Author's Note: **Please review! What did you think of the Bamon action?


	7. Chapter 7 : Letting go

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**Author's Note: **That's a really long chapter, I don't know how I managed to do that, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks to the reviewers, that means a lot to me. I see that a lot of people from the USA and UK read my story, but so few leave a review, that's a shame because I really would like to know what you think about it and what you'd like to read next. Thanks for the Story alerts too. Knock yourself out with this one.

**CHAPTER 7: It's all about letting go.**

Bonnie spent the night overthinking what had happened with Damon last night, as a result she fell asleep at 3 a.m, and she had school at 7.

When she woke up she was suffering from a lack of sleep. So she went to the kitchen, her dad had already left for work, she started to make an Expresso, yeah it was definitely what she needed to get on track. Then she checked her cell, and a text from Tyler popped up, saying he was going to pick her up this morning. After the incident in the car, Tyler apologized for shoving her like that and they began to talk about his problems, and she talked about how she was affected by her grandmother's death.

He didn't really talk about his father's dead, right after the Founders Day's accident he was in a really awful mood, pushing away anyone that tried to get near him.

Both were going through difficult phases so they could really understand eachother, like they were on the same wavelength or something.

She prepared her sandwich for school, and poured herself a bowl of Special K's with white milk. Afterwards she went to dress up for school, she chose her skinny gray jeans and a lose t-shirt she gotten from Buffalo Exchange for like 13 bucks.

At 6.30 sharp she heard a honk, and ran downstairs, she quickly took her stuff for school and got out the house. She didn't have time to apply makeup so she thought she could do it in Tyler's car.

She hopped in the blue 4x4 waiting in the alley.

"Hi! How are you Tyler?" she said with energy, she grinned at him widely.

"Hey, Bonnie, I'm good actually, and it's been a while since I last said it." He replied grinning back at her.

"Oh and really thank you very much for picking me up for school, you didn't have to, you know I have a car myself " she added, now looking at her in the front mirror.

"You know you're beautiful so what's the point of checking the mirror? "he said teasing her, still it was a compliment Tyler was saying which was quite unusual.

"I didn't have time to add the touch to the Bonnie charm" she said laughing while she took her eyeliner out of her bag. She was finishing to apply it on the upper eyelid when they arrived near the high school. "You know, I think I have to tell you later, I think it's related to my mood swings. And you seem like the best person to talk to about it.", he said parking in his spot.

"Yeah sure no prob Tyler" she said closing the car mirror. She took her bag and they both got out of the car.

Now, Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan who recently started talking to Elena again looked at them, quite stunned by the two hanging out although they weren't the closest friends.

"Hey you guys, how are you all doing? " Bonnie asked them now fully awoken, in a very energetic way, very Caroline like.

"Well, I guess I'm okay" Elena said, giving her a wink and moving her head towards Stefan.

"Glad you're back with us Stefan, that's been a while since we last hung out all together.." Bonnie told him.

"Hey, well I'm going to get my books from my locker, see ya! " Bonnie said waving at them and like that she left. She opened her locker and saw Jeremy, leaning against a locker next to hers. "Hey Bonnie, so how are you? I talked to the French teacher and I talk her into letting you have the test again, and also I confessed that it was my fault, so now I will have to make extra janitor work in the lunch area..I deserved it." He said sound sincere to Bonnie.

"Thanks, I guess, so how have you been transitioning? " she asked him, she didn't want him to turn like Damon, but she could understand why he would do something like this because he suffered from the same pain as Damon, he lost someone he loved. The second she thought about it, she remembered that she was the one reason Anna was now dead, she started to feel down a little bit.

"I think it's in under control, I've drank human blood from blood bags you know from the blood bank.."he retorted.

"Okay that's a good thing, I'm gonna go or else I'll be late for class." She said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

She walked away as fast as she could and bumped into Tyler, he noticed how she looked sad all of a sudden.

"Hey Bennett, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Tyler, it's nothing really." She said now entering the class before he could reach out to her.

During class she wasn't really paying attention, she was lost in her thoughts, she thought about her Grams, and how she discovered she was a witch, and then she thought about Damon, who she always thought was a freaking monster with no humanity left. Now the way she thought he was, was changing, and the way she felt about him too. Now she assumed they were "almost friends" still, he kissed her on the cheek and it was awkward..Why did he do that? She thought he was all eyes over Elena, and now he just seemed not to be anymore.

The bell rang announcing lunch time and the end of the classes for that day because it was Friday Game night as they liked to call it, Bonnie went out of the class and went to the table outside, who could eat inside on a sunny day like that one. Her friends started to gather to the table as well, with their lunches.

"Hey Bonnie, can we trade? I have a Nutella and peanut butter sandwich for you..." Tyler said, now moving in eyebrows like he was tempted her to something forbidden.

"Oh..how can I resist really, I have peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you, but I keep my chicken sandwich sorry dude!" she said pulling out her tongue with a devilish look on her face.

"You guys know you totally look like 7 year olds? That is just not okay.."Caroline added with a have-my-friends-lost-their-mind look. Matt tightened his grip around her waist and took a bite in her own sandwich. "What the hack Matt!" she said eyeing him like he committed a crime.

Bonnie went inside the high school to pick to her books back to her locker, she had forgot when she got out to eat. She heard her name in the speakers:

"Miss Bonnie Bennett is awaited in the Principal's office" a voice said.

So she went, she didn't want to be in the Principal's hit list. She knocked at the door and entered when she was told so.

"Good morning Miss Bennett, I want to tell you that you are back in the cheerleading team for tonight. Your suspension is dropped." He said as if he was saying a speech.

"What? Is it true? Oh my god, thank you Principal Walker!" she nearly shouted in his ears, overwhelmed by this last minute news.

"Now go to practice, hustle hustle girl!" he yelled at her.

Bonnie ran out of the office, and headed outside hoping to find her friends still sitting at the table, but they weren't, instead she spotted Damon who seemed to be waiting for somebody. She vaguely remembered him saying he was sure she will cheer on Friday and there it was. What a coincidence.

"Hey Damon! Guess what? I'm going to cheer tonight! I'm so excited!" she yelled, now jumping on her feet.

"Well I told you I would do my best to get you back on the team, so I believe I made a good job out there." He said proud of himself like always.

"You did this? Awwww, that's sweet, thank you very much! I don't know how I can thank you for what you did." She said grinning at him.

"Wait don't get too excited, did Gilbert talk to the French teacher? I insisted on him to do it so…" he trailed.

"What you're behind this too? Oh my god, thanks so much Damon! I owe you one, well not one but more like two." She said very thankful to him.

"Well, I have an idea, since you don't know how to thank me..How about dinner tomorrow night at the Boarding house with me?" he asked hoping for her to quickly decline the proposition so that it can be painless.

"Well, how could I say no? Yeah dinner would be great, Damon." She said flushing a little.

"Well then, dinner at 8.00, my place" Damon added, now smiling at her. In the blink of an eye, she was hugging him. "Thanks really." She said, pulling away, and with that she walked away, heading to the football field.

There she met Caroline, Elena and the rest of the cheerleading team.

"Guess what girls? I'm going to be able to …cheer tonight!" she yelled now jumping, she couldn't stop the happiness that overwhelmed her. She was so full of joy that she needed to dance or something.

"That"s amazing!" Caroline cried, and pulled her in a warm hug, including Elena in it.

"Now girls, let's get ready!" Caroline addressed to the other partners.

Bonnie started running towards the football team, which was gathered in a small talk, the coach talking with another teacher about tonight.

She run towards Tyler, and jumped on his back, he caught her directly, and without asking he just knew it was her.

"HEEEEEY! I'm finally going to be able to cheer you guys tonight!" she said moving on Tyler's back, he started to practice and used her as a weight.

She was having fun, something she didn't do that much, maybe she should let go for a while and just have fun with her friends.

Damon was now sitting in the seat from the stand, he was glancing at Bonnie and Tyler with a jealous eye. _She drives me crazy, one minute she hugs me, the next she's with Tyler, and some other dick guys _he thought.

She finally got back to her practice, she wasn't dress for it but she could still dance.

"Now Caroline you can put the music on! Real loud !" she yelled running back.

Caroline did as she was told and pressed play, their cheer song for the entrance of the football player was now playing: Imma be. Bonnie will be the captain for today since she wasn't dressed and felt like it.

"One, two, three, four!" she shouted to the girls. She started doing the routine they had which consisted in Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and all the girls to enter the field catwalking.

Then the three girls, started doing there own thing, when Fergie started to sing. They were moving their hips to the rhythm, now walking alone while the others repeated their routine. The girls walked towards the stand and then started to spell Mystic Timberwolves with their arms in the air. They changed the lyrics to the song, but kept some of it like when Fergie said "So fly!". At the sound of those words they imitated her and they put their hand in the air.

The routine was just ending when they heard someone applause, they lift their heads to the upper seats of the stand and saw Damon Salvatore grinning and laughing.

"Really sexy Bonnie, it's fortunate you can cheer tonight, or else I would have had a really bad day!" Damon said now on the field.

Bonnie just ignored the comment and went back to counting for the routine.

The night of the game, the girls did their routine as usual and called the players' names, one by one they entered the field and the crowd was yelling their names and cheering them.

After the cheerleading routine, Bonnie stood aside, watching the game, then she spotted Damon Salvatore standing alone next to the stand. What the hell she thought, she walked towards him, in a very determined way, he could see her getting close, but yet he did as he didn't see her. She pulled him to her by his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Their kiss was very passionate and when he asked for more with his tongue, she broke the kiss, and got back to her friends before he could even realize what happened.

Then again, he was puzzled, satisfied, yet puzzled. _That witch wants me bad. I just know it ,_ he thought to himself, wearing that undeniable smirk of his.


	8. Chapter 8 : Date Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

**CHAPTER 8: Date night**

**Author's Note:**Oh my god, have you guys seen that movie? I saw it in New York in April, it was like hilarious, I love Tina Fey! And Saturday Night Live, too bad I can't watch in streaming in France…

Bonnie arrived at school a little puzzled about what she had done at the game the day before, it was like she had a rush of adrenaline that made her do things she never dared to do. She met her friends at their table, she needed to speak to the girls, alone.

"Hey girls, I need to talk to you, like immediately, it's like red alert you know." She said roughly.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" Stefan asked her, Tyler looked at her with a questioning look.

The girls stepped away a little, and were looking at Bonnie with concern.

"So? Spill it Bonnie! What happened to you?" Caroline said in a high pitched voice.

"So yesterday, I was so overwhelmed by the cheer thing, and I discovered that Damon was behind it, he talked the Principal into letting me in, and forced Jeremy to make things right again in French class, I discovered a new side of him lately.." she said.

"What about Devil, I mean Damon, what did he do? He tried to hurt you?" Elena asked, even more worried, when she did she usually frowned, like broody Stefan.

"No, it's not that, let me finish, well like I told you I was overwhelmed, and so at the game, I went directly to him and kissed him.." she said with her cheeks flushing.

"Oh boy, what when through you!" Elena shouted, now the boys where looking at her,, but Stefan overheard their conversation and he now knew why Damon was feeling extra teasing to him yesterday night.

As for Caroline, she only retorted "So what it good?" but Bonnie wouldn't respond.

"And wait, to thank him for what he did for me, I accepted to have dinner with him tonight at the boarding house..."she said biting her lip.

Tyler approached Bonnie, and pushed her to the side, "So I told you I needed to tell you something, so…" he began. But Bonnie didn't have time for this now, so she cut in off "I'm sorry Tyler, but can we do this later? I'm going to head to class." She said not letting him the time to object. "Err, okay…" he said but she was already gone.

At lunch Bonnie was absent minded, she was thinking about how good she felt the day before, and she wondered why she wasn't like that more often, now she was back to worrying and to regretting things she had done.

She went back home to do her homework and relax before her dinner out.

She was doing calculus while watching an episode of CSI she had recorded, when she felt a little down she would watch one of those episode and she would tell to herself " it could have been worse". Suddenly, her phone rang, it was Tyler's ID that she sawm she picked up the phone:

"Hey Tyler, what up dude?" she inquired.

"Hello Bennett, you got a minute? I'm sorry to bother you once again but I'm kind of on edge, with the mood swings I got my body aching real hard, like somebody underneath my skin wants to go out or something. Can I come over tonight so we can discuss it?" he asked.

"Well actually tonight I'm having dinner at the boarding house with Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother.." she said but was cut before she could spill everything.  
"Are you two dating or something?" Tyler said now totally jealous of that guy, he had manage to ask Bonnie out before him. And she accepted.

"No! no, we're not" she said quickly, "but you know what, come to the boarding house with me, okay?" she asked him, she didn't want to be left alone with Damon, he would probably jump her bones now that she kissed him.

"Alright, where is it situated?" he asked, "Don't worry I'll come get you at 7.45 pm" she said, " See you in a few" she added before hanging up the phone.

While Bonnie was still hanging at her house, Damon was beginning to worry, was he going to make this dinner a romantic date, or at first just a dinner between friends and then maybe things will spice up tenderly, he was also worried about his culinary skills which he didn't have. Therefore he decided to ask/beg for help from his brother.

Stefan was now reading in the garden on a deck chair as if he were in Spain or something, he was even trying to tan, _what's the matter with him_ Damon thought finding him completely out of character.

"Stefan, I need your help." Damon said sharply, without blinking, Dinner with Bonnie wasn't something he would joke about.

"Oh yes, I'm going to interrupt my reading and help you right away Damon, yeah my foot! Go figure it out on yourself backstabber." Stefan said, not even putting his book aside. _What? Is he holding remorse about what I've done? Well he's a jerk, cause he gives me the go f* yourself treat but still talks to Elena "Angel" Gilbert._

"That's fine, you can give me that treat, and still talk to your little Katherine dead ringer Angel." He retorted, with a smirk, but underneath that he was upset.

Damon went to the kitchen and flew open a cook book, "So…What are we going to achieve together cookbook? Yeah I know I'm a bad cook but maybe you can help me, sure, I understand… Let's stick to the basics..Mac and cheese? No, she wouldn't want to eat something she ate when she was 3, Lasagna? Yeah you think so too? Lasagna it is then!" Damon said.

So lasagna it was…

At 7.45 Bonnie picked Tyler up, and they arrived right on time at Damon's house.

They went up the alley and Bonnie knocked on the door. Damon opened the door, he was dressed in a blue Ralph Lauren shirt and black John Varvatos jeans, with his motor boots, when he saw Bonnie it felt like something stroke him, she was dressed in a dark green knee length dress and wore her biker boots as well.

"Hi, Bonnie, you're right on time, let me tell you that you look absolutely smashing" he mimed a "Excellente" Italian gesture as if he were eating a delicious meal, he grinned at her and held the door for her to come in, that smile disappeared the second he spotted that Jock annoying guy was with her.

"What's it doing here? In my house ?" Damon now freaked out. Bonnie looked at him, like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry I should have told you before, Tyler called me, and since I blew him off when we needed to talk, I thought I could invite him over to dinner with us."

She had that baby face that made Damon want to cup her cheeks, so he didn't say anything else.

"You can relax here, do as you want, be my guest, I'm going to check on the lasagna." Damon entered the kitchen and now smelled a burnt kind of smell coming from the oven. "No! not now! "he shrieked, now devastated. At his few attempts of doing things right, well he failed, again and again.

Bonnie went over to the kitchen while Tyler was off to the bathroom, "Hey what's up D.? That's funny, it's like we're on Gossip Girl or something" she said amused, and grinning at Damon. "I burnt dinner…" he said in a low disappointed voice.

"Lemme see what we've got here? Oh boy, that's pro stuff, it's totally black! " she shouted, laughing at Damon's bright achievement.

"Guess we'll order take out, what do you want to eat?" Damon asked.

"I feel like Chinese food will cut it! " She smiled at him genuinely.

Fifteen minutes later, take out was in, and the three were eating, Tyler was now talking to Bonnie which was annoying Damon. "So Bonnie you remember the last time you came over, we made buttermilk pancakes and watch movies till like 3 in the morning? Well I've been practicing and I can make good pancakes now, it's kind of the only thing I do by myself." Tyler said like people should congratulate him for what seemed like a huge step for him.

"Oh yeah, right because you have a nurse to whip your ass after using the bathroom too!" Damon was laughing at his own joke, but no one else was. Bonnie eyed him with a death glare, which made him shut up.

"Oh my, when you were cheering you were so amazing, I mean you were beautiful and everything but you looked sparkling and radiant." Tyler said leaning closer to Bonnie, who now felt uncomfortable seating there with the two of them.

"Hey Bonnie, I forgot to tell you what a great kisser you were, that kiss was delightful, I mean, I wasn't expecting you to." Damon announced the witch with a cheerful tone. Why did he have to bring that up? Was he jealous or something? This was beyond annoying Bonnie who now sighed and looked pissed.

"What? You kissed that dude?" Tyler was in shock in front of the revelation.

"Well, was my doing, but don't worry Damon, I'm not doing it anytime soon." She said harshly, now leaving the table, grabbing Tyler's wrist and storming out the house.

Right now what Damon needed was a glass of Bourbon and some blood gelato, this would definitely make him feel better. So he thought.

**Author's Note:**I think that one was kind of crappy..I hope you enjoyed it though. I would like to now more about my readers, so I'll ask a couple of questions.

Where are you from? And where do you live?

I'm French and I live in Paris suburb.

What are your favorites shows?

I like 90210 (the season finale was breath taking), Ugly Betty (the end of the show broke my heart), I used to like Gossip Girl, I like True Blood (I find it sort of to explicit though, the characters I like the most are Lafayette and Tara).

**NOTE: **Okay so I disabled Anonymous Reviewers, because first of all I was ok with it but some people that reviewed anonymously had in fact an account. So I decided to reply by message on their account, the thing is I never had a response.

So if you want to review login please.

To **QUIZAS**, so I don't really know what your review means, but it looks like you're saying my story is crap, okay you can be honest in reviews when you say you don't like Bonnie's behavior and all that but that doesn't mean that you can be mean. I don't know about you but that's not because I don't like the behavior of a character in a book that the book is shit and that the way the author expresses himself is too. I don't compare myself to an author but I think that it should apply here too. I told you English wasn't my mother tongue, and that I'm doing this to improve my English skills, but if you've noticed mistakes or things that could be improved in my writing you could have said it before. And also I "heard" you the first time when you said "you didn't like love triangles" well I never said it was going to be Bamon, the story is mostly about Bonnie, and if you want to see them having children and a nice suburban house well it's not going to happen here.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Dress

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the high amount of review I got for that story! And for the previous chapter. I hope that the anonymous reviewers have seen my little note at the end of Chapter 8. Sorry it took me so much time to update, I was having my exams (which I passed btw) and a little bit of writer's block. I also thank my great Beta **LilyCullenSalvatore** for helping me through my writing problems. (Thx hun : ) Go check out her stories btw!)

**CHAPTER 9: The Dress**

The three best friends were sitting on Caroline Forbes couch, talking about random things and laughing at each other's jokes. It was the first girls night they had since Elena got dumped by Stefan Salvatore. She was slowly but surely getting over him, and that required her friend's help and jokes.

Caroline was applying nail polish on her toes, and Bonnie was filling her mouth with freshly prepared nachos. She had done them her own special way, with two kinds of cheese melted onto the tortillas chips. She began to speak, although she had still food in her mouth, which made Elena giggle at the sight of a hamster Bonnie. Yes, she was so greedy that her mouth couldn't take any more food in it or it would explode.

"I need to have fun, it's been like 6 months since I last had a date, let alone a boyfriend. But I don't want the kind of relationship you have with Stefan, Elena, I don't want to fall in love and soon be heartbroken." Bonnie admitted without blinking.

" Well, it's about time you made out with somebody! " Caroline added agreeing with Bonnie newest resolution.

"I have to say that considering your condition-" Elena began, but was cut off by Bonnie.

"What 'condition'? As far as I'm concerned I'm not sick Elena!" she cried, upset that Elena considered her fragile.

"I mean, since your last break up ended, well, badly with that Dylan guy from College. I suppose that's it is not a bad idea. It will humor you at the very least. I think you should give some boys a try now that it's been six months." Elena explained.

"So, it's time to think about what we're going to wear at Lockwoods party next weekend… I'm thinking pink…" Caroline said, smiling at the girls.

"You always think pink Caroline!" the witch and the brunette said in unison.

"Now, it's time for me to make a hit list, so, who you guys approve? "Bonnie inquired.

Caroline took a sip of her smoothie they had made by themselves. It tasted really good actually, and she began to think that eating healthy wasn't that bad.

"Hum…Tyler's a complete douche bag, but when it comes to making out on a couch, he's amazing. Plus he's great in the sack...well, at least that's what I've heard in the hallways," Caroline said between two sips.

"Sounds like you have actually been there, and done that…" Elena teased.

Caroline ignored her, and went on." I cannot recommend you, Damon Salvatore. I know he hurt me, I'm never going to forget that girls, but, god, he such a hottie!"

"Yeah about that…I kinda…sort of...invited Tyler over to this 'Dinner' thing Damon asked me to, and ,well, Tyler was being Tyler and was all over me in front of Damon and it upset him so, he tried to humiliate him and then he said something like " when you kissed me, it was wonderful", so I rushed out of his house and left him there." Bonnie blurted out.

"Why'd you do that?" Caroline asked, looking directly into Bonnie's green eyes.

" I don't want him to think that I'm his girlfriend or his personal plaything, I'm not his, so it unnerved me that he was acting all jealous, knowing we're not even an item…so I told him that the kiss part won't happen again, and went out." Bonnie said harshly.

"Plus I know how love sucks, so 'no thanks' I don't want to be "attached" to somebody" She added, looking really serious.

The girls eyed her, now concerned about what their friend had just said.

_Love doesn't suck_ Elena thought_, it is great, you just need to find the right person._

Later that night, the girls fell asleep in front of the TV, which was broadcasting Family Guy.

"You're sure you don't mind canceling our little –" Caroline found herself asking.

"No, not at all, I understand you girls need to prepare yourself and go shopping, which as you know, is totally not my thing, so I'll pass Blondie…" Matt said smiling at the end of the line.

"You know I could totally call you the same, Matt! Well, see you later babe " she said mimicking a kiss in the phone.

"So yeah Bon, show me what you've picked out. Come on, that's not sexy at all. We'll find something else " Caroline said,

"But I liked that one. It's dark green, and green looks good on me." Bonnie whined, pouting her lips.

"You're kidding right? This, isn't green, it's brown, like shit brown. Besides I think I know more than you do, you're the cute, yet very smart, Bonnie Bennett while I'm the ultra hot sex bomb Caroline Forbes." Caroline said, looking at the dress with a look that said, "Take that off now before I throw up on you".

"Ok, ok I surrender Captain Forbes…" Bonnie said before re- entering the fitting rooms.

"I've found something! " Caroline yelled loudly in the store, which caused the cashier and the other customers to glare at her in an awkward way.

"Try this! And no buts." Caroline ordered.

Bonnie took the dress from Caroline's hand. She didn't even realize that the black dress had a huge low-cut neckline and that it was extremely short until she put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror's reflection.

"No way in hell" she said.

"Open the curtain so we can all see." Elena inquired, eager to see how the dress fitted her.

Bonnie slowly began to open the curtain when all of a sudden Caroline tore it from her hands and flung it open. " Wow !" was all the girls said. " You looked amazingly sexy girl! I need to take a picture! " Elena said.

"No ! You're not doing that!" Bonnie snapped, hurrying to get back into the fitting room. But Caroline was faster and pulled Bonnie by the wrist, before she could go back inside to change into her casual clothes.

"Take it Elena, now! I don't think I can hold her anymore," Caroline whined.

Elena quickly took a picture with her Iphone OS 4. " Now our mission is accomplished " Caroline said with a smile reaching her ears. She let go of Bonnie, who looked slightly annoyed.

The next Monday, when Bonnie arrived at school, everyone seemed to look at her.

_Do I have a pimple or something ? _She thought while she was walking to her friends: Caroline and Matt. Even Matt was looking at her differently. "Tell me I don't have a pimple on my nose Caro. God, everyone is looking at me so weirdly…" Bonnie pleaded.

"Err, no you don't…In fact I've got to tell you…Elena sent me the picture she took in the Kelsie store when we were shopping. I wanted to send it to Matt, except I sent it to all my contacts instead…" Caroline trailed off.

Bonnie was now sending a death glare to Caroline but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry ?" Caroline tried, now scared by how Bonnie was staring at her intensely.

"Bonnie say something, please," Matt said, now agitating a hand before her eyes, trying to break eye contact between the two.

"I'm out of here." She simply said, as she began to head to the main building for her French class. As she did that, she caught glimpse of many guys checking her out, and even the complete sleazebag named Bryan Alkin, who used to make fun of her in 6th grade because she was the only one wearing glasses, was completely taken aback.

_Guess it will be easier than I thought _Bonnie thought while closing her locker and making her way to class. There she sat in a seat to so far away from Tyler, because she hadn't really found time to talk to him, and he looked a little mad. The teacher wasn't there yet so she decided to text him since he was giving her the silence treatment.

**Hey Tyler, I'm so profusely sorry for not being a really good friend, I haven't exactly listened to what u were trying to tell me. I hope u can forgive me : ( **

**-Bonnie**

Bonnie sent him the message, not shifting around to watch him as she knew he wouldn't respond if she did.

**Yeah, well, nevermind it seems like you don't want to help me out so…**

**-**_**Tyler**_

He texted her back.

**No, you're wrong I want to, it's just that I didn't find the time to do it. So tell me, what is it. **

_**-Bonnie**_

Bonnie replied, as the bell rang, and the teacher came in the classroom.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" she said grinning at her students.

" Bonjour Madame Bellefleur " they all said in unison.

Tyler didn't cared whether the teacher had come in or not, and he continued texting Bonnie.

_**I think, I'm a werewolf. I did some research since you didn't help me find what was wrong with me. I asked my mom, and she told me**_ _**that it's true.**_

_**-Tyler**_

Tyler texted back. As soon as she read the text, Bonnie turned abruptly on her chair, now glaring at Tyler with a questioning look.

At the end of French class, Bonnie quickly got out of class and waited for Tyler by his locker.

"So …a were—" Bonnie began.

"Shhh, there's people around!" Tyler whispered.

"Well, I'm a witch my Grams says, and it's true, I've tested my powers, so I believe you, Tyler. I'll try to look for something in my Grams or my ancestors spell books. I might find something to ease your pain when you 'change'." Bonnie offered, shyly smiling at Tyler.

"It's completely out of the topic, but you're still coming to my little party on Friday night aren't you? I hope you'll wear that dress you bought, " Tyler trailed smirking and glancing at Bonnie as if she was the cherry on the top of the cake.

"Stop staring at me like that Tyler Lockwood!" she shouted, now trying to make her way out of his sight.

"See you later!" she snapped, now heading to her next class.

At the end of the day, she directly hopped in her silver Toyota Prius and headed back home.

She spent the evening eating junk food and watching episodes of South Park, and Family Guy, her favorite cartoon, all the while commenting on the episodes on the phone with her best friend Elena.

"I've seen how the guys were looking at you, Bon, you've really got something here! They were like they had seen a goddess or something…have you talked to Damon since that crappy Date night? " Elena asked, with a yawn. It _was_ pretty late.

"No…and I don't intend to, out of sight, out of mind you know what they say…" Bonnie trailed.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to bed now. Bye, Bestie! Love you!" Elena said.

"Ok, love you more!" Bonnie responded.

After brushing her teeth, she went to bed, made sure her window was closed and she was just lying there, thinking about Damon. She didn't want to admit it but, she kind of missed him…

And as she was drifting off to sleep, she didn't notice the crow, which was resting on a tree nearby.

**Author's Note: ****Hey! So hope you liked it!**

**Here I'm promoting a new Fanfiction Bamon story:**

**It is a story I write with ****LilyCullenSalvatore**** who is my great Beta for Love sucks.**

**The story is called **'The Price of Fame',** it is on my profile, and as a favorite on Lily's.**

**So if you'd like to check it out, here's the link: **

**.net/s/6123354/1/The_Price_of_Fame**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let's get this party started

**Author's Note:**** So here's another chapter for you guys!**

**That's for the support you give me in your numerous reviews.**

**Thanks BonnieFF, I love your stories (Love is a slow burn was the first I read, I think) and I am very glad that you read mine.**

**Thank you KhatF for your review, I understand what you mean about writing in English, and I have to tell you that despite the fact that you say English isn't your strongest side, I think you are doing very well. And also I love Scandinavia, so I was pretty amazed to see that someone in Norway read my story, though I only know a few words (but it's in Finnish sadly).**

**Thanks to Lula6791 too, and no you're not a freak for liking reading books!**

**Thank you to Primavera15 and Lily CullenSalvatore for your support throughout the chapters.**

**Enough said, now on to chapter 10!**

**CHAPTER 10: Let's get this party started**

Friday night arrived quickly and the girls were very excited for Bonnie to loosen up and finally start to date again. Caroline and Elena insisted on assisting Bonnie with her preparation.

"Give me the hair straightener please Elena" demanded Caroline while brushing Bonnie's hair while she was observing her reflection in the mirror.

Caroline finished straightening Bonnie's hair, they now look darker, and were now down in her back. "Now scissors, El" she asked again.

Elena was so thrilled she didn't actually care about the cold way Caroline was talking to her.

"What? What do you need scissors for? Caroline?" Bonnie blurted out, she was obviously panicking at what Caroline was about to do.

"I'm cutting you bangs! It will look magnificent on you! It will emphasize your gaze! Not to mention that all the guys won't be able to take their eyes off you.." Caroline tried to comfort Bonnie, she put her hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be OK…close your eyes''.

"Open!" cried Caroline so proud of her achievement.

"Oh my god...Caro, it's beautiful!" Bonnie cried, her jaw dropped of amazement.

"Now, makeup!" Elena shouted, impatient. As Elena applied black eyeliner on Bonnie's lower and upper lid, and dark emerald eye shimmer on her upper eyelid Bonnie began to realize that just a little makeup totally changed her appearance, in a good way. Elena just added the final touch to Bonnie's makeup which consisted in applying carefully the mascara on her lashes.

"Thanks El, I really don't recognize myself here…You guys did a really great job!" Bonnie thanked them, they pulled together in a short hug.

It was 8 pm and the girls were now walking up the alley to Tyler's party, Bonnie breathed in and out as she was advised by Elena, yes, Bonnie felt really underdressed in that dress and was a little bit scared to see the reaction boys –and girls threatened by her- will have when she'll step in the house. "Everything's gonna be alright Bon! Take this…"Caroline trailed off, gesturing in her bag and pulling off a silver flask. Alcohol might be the solution for Bonnie right now.

"It's tequila, your favorite " she winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't hesitate and took the flask off Caroline's hand, she took three sips. She needed to be in the mood to party, not completely drunk and puking her guts out.

They rang at Tyler's bell, but no one came, obviously the music was too loud for anyone to hear it. Caroline opened the door, and the three went inside. They got rid of their coats and made their way to the living room. Then Elena caught glimpse of Tyler and nudged Bonnie with her elbow.

"We'll see if you get the awaited reaction from Mister Can't-keep-my-hands-for-me" she teased, stifling a laughter.

"Hey Bonnie, hey girls!" Tyler greeted them adding a wide grin to Bonnie exclusively. "Told ya!" Elena whispered faking coughing.

"I'm going to see if Matt's here, coming Elena?" Caroline didn't wait for an answer and grabbed Elena's forearm pulling her out of Bonnie's reach.

Tyler closed the distance between Bonnie and him, and whispered to her ear " You are smoking hot, hope you know that before you go out there where a bunch of guys are waiting." He touched her ear with his lips which caused Bonnie to flinch a little. "Well you look pretty good too Mr. Lockwood" she retorted with a smile.

The DJ just filled the air with Tik Tok by Ke$ha, and Bonnie could spot that the dancefloor was really crowded. Infact Tyler had invited every single soul of Mystic Falls High School, and those people brought other people, who brought other people and so on. Even Jeremy Gilbert was there, _uh oh _Bonnie thought. But hey, it was her night and she wasn't going to spend it worrying about what Jeremy would or wouldn't do.

She took Tyler's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. She went to the DJ. "Hey, Riley! You mind do me a little favor? Could you put Rude Boy next?" she batted her lashes in a flirtatious way, hoping to smother him.

"Anything for you, hon" He replied, completely under her charms.

"Thanks!" she giggled, now returning and dancing towards the dance floor. It was very crowded but when she made her way towards it, she noticed that the people were making room for her to dance. She caught glimpse of Dylan Arkin watching her, while he danced with another girl. He tossed the girl aside without any explanation and made his way to Bonnie.

"Hey beautiful…"he said in a whisper placing his hands on her hips, and approaching his body to hers. Bonnie acknowledged him, and tried to provoke him to see how he would react. She placed her hands on his butt and got the reaction she was expecting "I wondered how long it would take you for you to succumb to my delicious toned body" he said with a smirk.

As promised Riley put Rude Boy and Bonnie felt that it was time for her to let go of Dylan before he was about to think she wanted him.

As he leaned to kiss her, she escaped saying "Well, it's my song! Gotta go, sorry!" she smiled widely at him and runned to Tyler who was talking to Matt, they seemed to have make up since he last punched him which was two weeks ago.

"Hey, Ty, wanna dance? It's my song!" she cried while she pulled him by the wrist, he didn't have time to reply or to excuse himself to Matt that they were already on the dance floor Bonnie dancing in front of him in a very explicit kind of way. She moved her hips and butt as Rihanna did in her video, and Tyler was –at the very least- enjoying it. Bonnie had one hand on his neck while she danced and sang to the song.

Elena was talking with Stefan, as a friend, and sipping a delicious Mojito freshly made by the barman Tyler had hired when she saw a caramel skinned girl with bangs dancing with Tyler, who had the widest smile on his face. "Wait a minute," she cutted Stefan "Is that—" she couldn't finish her question." Yeah, it's Bonnie, she's wild tonight don't you think?" Stefan giggled "But I don't think my brother would like it" he said on a more serious tone.

Bonnie and Tyler were now face to face, and seconds later Tyler was leaning in and kissed Bonnie. _He smelled of alcohol and nachos_ thought Bonnie, but her breath wasn't the best either, she had drunk Tequila.

The kiss lasted a while after the song was over and they parted for air.

That's when Bonnie spotted Damon by the bar, an arm around a girl who seemed to be dressed as a hooker.

Bonnie let go of Tyler to talk to Damon.

"Hi, Damon, I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you, you know" she began, hoping they could talk for a bit.

"Well, well, well, isn't it little Bonnie Bennett standing in front of me?" he said obviously pissed.

"So…how have you been?" Bonnie asked, still trying to make conversation.

"How I've been? Well, besides you bringing your jock over to my house for a dinner I had cooked for you and I, I feel great! Isn't it right, Alison?"

"Oh, because I hurt your little feelings by leaving early, well you didn't have to spill it all in front of Tyler, and act jealous and all since we're not even an item! Plus, I'm pretty sure you don't do girlfriends, well I thought a no-strings-attached- relationship suited you better, so I brought a friend over." She shouted at him, glaring at him with a feeling of anger growing in her.

"Yeah, on second thought I prefer that, no strings attached relationship...Besides, it's not that you cared now that you have your little boyfriend and that it's official. Now, get out of my way, Alison and I have business to attend, so if you please…" Damon added, smirking at Bonnie in a way that made her whole body inflame.

"Toodles!" Alison said with a cheerful voice, waving at her.

_Well, you won't smile as much when you find out what you're in for, poor girl_, Bonnie thought.

She was so unnerved by his behavior, that with her powers she managed to make the girl trip while walking on her 5 inches high heels, she poured all the content of her drink on Damon's new John Varvatos shirt.

"Man! Can you be anymore clumsy?" he yelled at her, but soon he saw that Bonnie was responsible for it and added "Well, I was going to take it off anyway", he pulled to a stop, and everyone was staring at him because of his yelling. He unbuttoned the shirt and was now shirtless. Every girl in the room gasped and the boys and Bonnie were fuming.

_God, I despise him! _Bonnie thought to herself.

**Author's Note: Maybe I'll do this A review for a Preview thingy in a few chapters :) **


	11. Chapter 11 : The Return

July 25th 2010 : I started to write it at that date but then got stuck, now that I'm posting this on August 6th you must already be aware of what I'm about to tell you but whatever.

**Author's Note:**Hey guys, so I know I've been M.I.A lately but, my days were pretty much busy and I had kind of a writers block. But today I've seen the Vampire Diaries Promo for season 2 (it hasn't aired yet, it was filmed by a camera by someone who was at Comic Con), and let's say that most of you guys who write ensemble fanfic got it right. You can check out the video link in my Profile. **SPOILER ALERT:** In short, Katherine came back with a goal: Stefan, Damon "gets to make out with Katherine a little more"- quoting Ian- and she tells him the awful truth, that she never loved him. Also she threatens our favorite Bennett witch and introduces herself to Elena and meets up with Stefan. WE ALSO HAVE A BAMON MOMENT, DON'T MISS IT! Now I've also watched an interview of Michael Trevino –Tyler- saying that there will be romance with Bonnie, and maybe Caroline (I think he just said that not to give to much info, I'll put the link in my Profile too so you can check it out). And finally, an other interview of Steve R. McQueen saying that Jer is going to be cold to the world and be somewhat more mature etc.

In brief, that Promo was all I needed to get back on track.

**CHAPTER 11:** The return

"Come here" he whispered in Allison's ear, pulling her closer to him. He was kissing her ear and slightly biting it as she was playing with his hair and bringing her thigh around his waist. He started trailing kisses all along her neck while putting her long ginger hair out of the way. They were in a guest room in Tyler's mansion, he didn't care making his sheets dirty, he didn't even liked the "dude" as himself would say. Then he stared right into the girls green eyes, _just as Bennett,_ he thought, "You will let me bite your neck, and you will forget who did that to you." He compelled her.

"May I bite your neck?" he asked so she could let him drink.

"Of course, you can, bite me!" she said as she was hypnotized, her lips were moving and her mind was willing to do it.

Damon approached her neck once more, and put his lips on her carotid vein. His face changed, his eyes went black and veins were appearing below them.

"Honey, you face? Oh my god!" she squealed but he shot her a look and she shut her mouth close. Then his fangs came out slowly, as he was still kissing/licking her neck. _She smells kind of good, wait is that Coco Mademoiselle? Good choice_ he thought, yeah he was going way out of the subject. That's when he was ready to jump her and drink like someone who went lost in the Sahara, that the door flung open.

Bonnie and Tyler were kissing each other with a rage that no one would have guessed, it was Tyler's back that opened the door, Bonnie perfectly knew that the room was occupied, and most of all she knew it was by the older Salvatore.

Damon stopped right in the action, and lifted his head to see who had disturbed him. Before he could speak, Tyler did, now facing him.

"Oh sh*t, I'm sorry dude! We didn't know" Tyler said.

Bonnie chuckled a little then went back to her serious face, faking embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry!" she squealed in a cheerful tone all the while being pulled by Tyler to get out of the room. "Let's find another place to play Bonnie" he added.

"Bon Appetit! Err, I mean have fun, but protect yourself Damon, hey Allison, only Gods know how many women he went the whole way with!" she laughed, yeah alcohol does things to you that you can't even imagine.

* * *

Tyler's party ended very late, or early, most of the people went back home before sunrise, letting the Lockwood house in a really bad shape.

When Bonnie woke up at 9 am, she found herself covered by gorgeous navy blue sheets with an arm around her. _Oh no, where am I? Oh my god, I'm in a room, in Tyler's room, with Tyler's arm around me, my body is covered by sheets. Oh boy, this can't be good…OMG OMG OMG_! She exhaled in an attempt to calm down, counted to three and looked under the sheets.

She was only wearing a bra and thong. _Fuck! _She spotted her dress on the floor of the room, near the door. _God he is a fast one_. She tried to escape Tyler's embrace to go straight to the bathroom and get dressed but, perhaps because he was a werewolf and like vampires had overdeveloped senses, or maybe it was because he was a light sleeper, he woke up in a second.

"Good morning sunshine" he inquired, still quite tired.

"Hello Tyler, we need to talk." Bonnie retorted on a nervous tone. Yeah she was becoming stressful.

"About last night." She added, with her back still facing him.

"What about last night? I was totally up for it, but you were blocked. All we did was making out. Relax Bonnie!" Tyler said a bit unnerved too be reminded of his failure of the previous night.

"Thank God!" Bonnie spat out, relieved. "Well, thanks I didn't know I was that repulsive.." Tyler started pouting and whining.

"That's not what I meant, you know, but I'm not so fond of sleeping with people out of drunkenness." She made her way to the bathroom to get changed. She put back on her dress and started to leave when she caught glimpse of her hair, or should I say messy up-do_. Wooooow I do not look good in the morning! Hopefully it's just Ty, if it you have been Damon, god knows what mockery I would have to go through._ Little did she know that a crow was looking from afar.

* * *

Meanwhile the partygoers were obviously forgetting their week with alcoholic beverages and rocking the party, Katherine made her way carefully in Mystic Falls, the city that sleeps at 10 pm except for a few teenagers who think are cool and party in the woods or at the Lockwood mansion, the usual place where big parties took place. She was now standing in front of a building at the edge of town, which was the perfect place for hiding. Katherine entered the building slamming the door open and hopped up the stairs three by three at vampire speed to the apartments. She stopped at apartment 2B- which she had been priory invited in, pretending to be working for their insurance company - and throw the door open in one kick. She didn't mind the owners waking up and panicking because it made the thrill of killing humans in their own flat- in which they thought their safety was protected because of a few locks, little did they know- more present. It was like an adrenaline surge.

The man seemed goofy in his pajamas- white with some red hearts on it- and was overweight. _No, not choresterol blood again_, Katherine thought all the while slamming him on the wall with a force anyone would fear. The throw caused him to basically go back to sleep. _Now, the woman_ she thought. _Where is she for Christ sake! Fine, I don't mind a little hide and seek. _Katherine made her way to the kitchen and checked the most stupid place of all, under the table. She wasn't dumb, she knew that usually bad guys seek through the obvious, the wardrobe, the cellar, under the bed and of course in the bathtub, but Kat wasn't the typical bad burglar guy she was highly experienced with those kind of situations. So she went for the unusual places such as on the balcony and under tables, and behind curtains.

There she found what she was looking for, her midnight snack. She walked around the kitchen already smelling her prey, just to make her think that she had a chance to survive and get through the attack- which was obviously not the case.

She reached the woman under the table with her hand, choking her at the throat. She didn't want to kill the woman just yet, she wanted to make her feel what it was like to be fed on, she couldn't just kill her and drink her dry, it was way less funny and exciting.

In the blink of an eye, her fangs came out and she jumped on the woman's neck and began her feast.


	12. Chapter 12 : The encounter

**Author's Note:** So here is the following chapter, and sorry for the delays, I was blocked and then I started my summer job.

**CHAPTER 12: The encounter**

Katherine was enjoying her appetizer sitting on the couch in the living room, while she was searching through channels to find a good show to watch at night: two choices were offered to her, whether watch the Omen on AMC or a rerun of Ugly Betty, the episode she found out Marc was writing and uploading pictures of her on a blog, it was called the Daily Betty Disaster: she opted for the latter, she was savoring her appetizer with cheap red wine – which was all those poor people had in their cupboard.

When she was finished she went directly for her entrée, but it occurred to be disgusting so she threw it away. She had less than 4 hours before the sun started rising in the sky, and she still had to get rid of the bodies. She went for the woods with both bodies in each arm and at full speed.

Once there she threw them in the dirt and started digging, she managed to bury them in less than two minutes.

That's when she smelled it, there was someone near.

* * *

Stefan woke up in a hurry, the cravings started affecting him again and this one was so urgent that it woke him up.

He was dreaming about eating someone in his sleep, the temptation was too powerful over him, but when he was about to put his fangs down the girl's neck he woke up in cold sweats and breathing heavily.

"Oh god.." was all he said. He jumped out of bed and put on some shorts and sweater over his bare toned chest.

He was out the door and in the woods in the blink of an eye. He caught scent of a rabbit not too far away and decide to chase it. That's when he sensed someone else was there too.

* * *

Thanks to her age and abilities invested in her by Emily and some other Bennett witches, Katherine knew it was Stefan, she didn't think he'll be the one she would see first.

She made her way to his intoxicating scent and waited for him to see her, she laid down on the ground feigning to be hurt and knocked out. She closed her eyes, and soon she heard a gasp emanating from Stefan.

"Oh no, not you! Elena!" he shouted completely oblivious that he was because anger and hatred where surging through his mind and body.

He began to shake her to make sure she wasn't unconscious, but she didn't respond. "Wake up for me Elena.." he pressed.

Katherine thought it was high time to wake up by now so she coughed a little and stirred and moaned to make Stefan believe she was hurting.

She opened her eyes and spotted Stefan bending in front of her.

"Stefan…"she tried to make it sound like her throat couldn't make anymore sound. He put her in his arms, carried her bridal style and sped up.

* * *

Soon Stefan was in the boarding house and put down Katherine –as Elena- on the sofa in the living room.

Katherine liked playing that game, but she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she'll drop the bomb on him, but for now she liked being cuddled.

Stefan brought her a glass of water and something to eat because she seemed really weak.

"Thank you Stefan, maybe I could go back home now—" she began

"No way you're staying here tonight, well this morning. No buts, I'm going to make the guest room ready for you." He said, now gesturing to the stairs.

"Why don't I go to your room?" she asked with begging eyes.

"You know ,how much as I care for you Elena, that we can't do that, we did break up…and with the cravings I can't allow you to sleep in my room. I'm sorry" he said with serious yet sorry eyes.

_They broke up? Good thing, Kat 1, Doppelganger/Dead ringer 0._

"Oh okay, then I'll wait til you come back".

Soon Katherine was carried up to the second floor and was gently put on a bed. With that, a full stomach, being reunited with Stefan, she felt great and ready to tear anyone's throat out if they did as much as looking her the wrong way. _Now I just need to get rid of the carbon copy, but first let make her life a living hell. _

* * *

Damon was up on a tree in Tyler's garden and he was watching Bonnie carefully.

After his little failure at having a feast and great sex party , he compelled the ginger head girl to make him a feet massage, then she went back home and he decided to spy on Bonnie and jock guy.

There was something about him he smelt like a dog, that was definitely weird_, maybe he was a shape shifter like Sam Merlotte on HBO show True Blood, _Damon thought.

He had tried looking through the key hole but no such luck he saw nothing, but he knew they were making out because of the grunts and moans that could be heard. But he wanted to see, not in a perverted way but he wanted to make sure Doggy Dog wasn't pressuring Bonnie into something she didn't want to do.

So he wanted to cock-block him, like they blood-blocked him earlier but he thought against it because he would make him lose some points with the beautiful caramel skinned girl. As a result in ended up in a tree in crow form, he watched all night until Bonnie awoke.

That gross dude had an arm around her in an attempt to keep her in bed, _He sure needs that to prevent them from leaving, unlike me._

He saw everything of her attempt in sneaking out and the worry and panic written all over her face. _Don't start something you can't finish witch! _

That's when she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, he couldn't think clearly anymore, she wandered in the room facing Tyler so he couldn't see her wearing a thong which meant she was backing the window and that Damon was seeing every bit of it.

He was completely aroused and disturbed by the sudden move that he lost control over his shifting and went back to human form without quite noticing it. He had no control over his body when shifting back and fell of the branch in a loud thud.

"Fucking witch! Always making me weak and taking me off guard! You're gonna pay I swear. No one takes Damon Salvatore off guard." He said to himself while dislocating his shoulder and standing up.

Hell, he had a plan for this and it involved undergarnements.


	13. Chapter 13 : The Year of the Kat

**CHAPTER 13: The Year of the Kat**

Katherine had to make a move and fast. She decided it was time she confronted Stefan, _it was time to drop the bomb_ she thought.

She stirred in the guest bed, and a smile came on her face as she heard Stefan downstairs opening the cupboards and drawers of the kitchen, he was making her- well exactly it was Elena, but it was just a matter of time before that little matter disappeared- breakfast. Buttermilk pancakes with fresh wild strawberries he just gathered from the garden.

She got up and went to the nearest bathroom to get a look at herself, though she was Kat, she happened to get the morning bad hair. She realized she was in her underwear, Stefan had underdressed her the previous night but she didn't recall, she was too busy with the thought of being with him again. _It's the beginning of a love story_, she thought. She jumped in the bath tub and took a hot shower to scrub off of her all the scent of her previous snack.

Katherine made her way down the stair and couldn't help but smirk when she spotted Stefan in an apron, the sight was just so dorky and funny at the same time. But get rid of the pants and shirt and it becomes an new sight.

"Hi Stefan.." she said with a slight smile. He turned his back and faced her, he had some flour on his nose but didn't seem to notice, or care. _That would be my getaway_, Katherine thought.

"Hey, are you feeling any better? I made you pancakes, I thought you needed a treat after last night. I added strawberries I hope it's good." He simply said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, even if we're not together anymore, I'm glad we are on good terms." She feigned Elena.

She sat on a chair and gestured Stefan to come sit next to her. They eated together, and talked about random stuff. It was hard for Katherine, pretending to be Elena-the-nice-little-human-girl when really she felt like jumping Stefan's bones and pushing him to the floor.

She gathered their plates and glasses, but Stefan cut her off ,

"I'll handle it, don't worry about that" He said going straight for the sink.

He put the dishes down the sink, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from going further on. He turned around facing Katherine.

"I didn't mean to tell you, because it was too cute but you've got flour on your nose." She leaned in to swipe the flour away, only she did it really slowly and she could sense Stefan straighten when she touched him. She put her other hand on his cheek, resting it here.

"Elena, stop. I told you, we're not together anymore—" he began, only to be cut by Katherine.

"That's good because actually I'm Katherine." She let her face reveal itself and added "Hi Stefan" she smiled widely and before he got the chance to get off his shock, she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully on the lips, pushing him on the counter so that he had nowhere to escape. She cupped his face in-between her small and soft hands, making the kiss more urgent.

For Stefan, this kiss woke up all the memories of Katherine back in the 1860's, when they were in his room making out, and the time when she revealed her true self to him.

What surprised her the most is that he responded to the kiss and put his arms around her waist, he lifted her and put her on the counter so that she was his height. He kissed her with a force no one ever noticed in Stefan, maybe he was making up for the hundred years he spent without her, maybe. Soon they parted for air, panting a little.

"I—I can't" he began but then again she didn't let him finish.

"Don't say "I can't do this Stefan"!" she exclaimed.

"I mean, you hurt me, you cheated on me with my brother, and had me compelled! I was only a toy to you!" he shouted.

"I compelled you because it was easier, and yes at that time I wanted to have fun with you both, but I came back for you Stefan. I see that you've been replacing me with a pale copy but, now that I'm here—"

"No, I stopped things with Elena, it's not to do the same mistakes again, and be with you Katherine!"

She got down on the floor and touched his chest, he made a move to dismiss it. But she rested her hand there anyway.

"Have you ever wondered why you even went out with Elena? You keep telling yourself that it's because you saved her from the car crash but you didn't have to go after her, you only did it because she remind you of me. So it means that deep down you did it because you loved me. Why can't you have this again, I told you, I came back for you Stefan."

She was so upset that her fangs and her veins revealed themselves,

"We could be together, and you could be yourself, not hide you true self because you wouldn't hurt me. I mean with you slipping up and drinking human blood again – I mean it's great- but what if something happened to Elena? Could you ever forgive yourself? It would be like killing me, which I know would be unbearable for you Stefan, and it's all because you love me…"

Without further ado, he grabbed her by the neck and kissed her vehemently, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip in hers. _And everything was right in the world again_, Katherine thought.

And together they lied on the kitchen floor, half dressed, or half naked, destroying whatever was on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie and the other teenagers of Mystic Falls were in school, Damon pulled up in front of Bonnie's house, shades in place and leather jacket on his back. He rang the bell once, then since it took Mr. Bennett more than twenty seconds to run from his study and open the door, Damon decided to ring it repeatedly until he opened it. At the 8th ring, Mr. Bennett opened the door, an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Listen Daddio, you're gonna let me in and get lost okay?" He put down his Aviator Ray bans and leaned in, invading Mr. Bennett's personal space, his pupils dilating widely. "Let me in and get lost would ya?" he said firmly.

"Yes, of course, come on in! Well I'm late for work, I'm out!" he ran outside the house and down the alley, hell he was still in his pajamas. _Humans these days…_ Damon thought letting out a sigh as he stepped in the house.

Damon went directly up the stairs, following Bonnie's scent. He opened her door, the room was what he expected it to be, not too girly, a little neutral and modern. There were some pictures of Bonnie and her friends bowling, and some of them when they were kids, in kindergarten, Bonnie and Tyler's faces where painted as a tiger and a fox, it was for the annual fair and the kindergarten kids used to parade in front of their parents.

He went to the drawers and thrown them open which caused some of the content to crash onto the floor. He had landed in wonderland, panties and bras everywhere… A smile spread on his lips as he took some and smelled them, inhaling profoundly. While searching into the drawer he found some interesting pictures Bonnie was trying to hide: Bonnie at a party completely wasted, in a bra and kissing Caroline on her mouth. No need to say it was great humiliation material that he found. He stuffed his pocket with some of her underwear and went to the study. He opened Word and sped typed an invite to the soon to be held party naming it "The Bonnie- finally-got-a-thong Party! Salvatore Boarding house, tonight! " and pasted the picture. He copied it 50 times and sped out of the house, to his car.

He was now speeding down the hallways of Robert E. High School, the students were in there first period class. He spread the invitations all over the place, slipping them under classrooms doors and mostly under the gentlemen restrooms door. He had a diabolical plan and was about to achieve it.

**So? **

H


End file.
